Pokémon: Legendary Chaos
by SparksFly'SkyHigh
Summary: Unknown to the Pokémon World, a new team has arisen in Sinnoh, it's only goal being to cause mass destruction. Unknown to them, three normal teens start their Pokémon Journey, with rivals in toe. How will Comet, Aria and Ace influcence the destiny of all? And what does an Anti-Arceus have to do with all this? Rated for language and violence later on. My first fict! D
1. Episode 1 : Darkest Introductions

**_Hello everyone! This is Spark speakin'! So, this is my first story!=D Yay! I have worked hard on it, and have a clear and evil plot in my head, just waiting to be unveiled… Now, a note in advance, this happens about 5-6 years after Ash messed everything up with his… Ash-ness. XD Here is my take on a story were we have some parts of the anime, and some of the games, and a few characters from both, and the Manga! Please inform me of any errors, because being French makes things go inane in your brain, sometimes… XD_**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the characters, locations or Pokémon in it. I do not own the Manga, Anime or Games of this either. I have re-named existing Characters just for this story, so please do not be mad! Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, as does Super Smash Bros Brawl(which we will eventually get to play. XD) Also, my take on 'Who's that Pokémon' is based off of the one you see in the Anime version of Pokémon, which is also not mine._**

**_There, so now… Sit back, relax, and enjoy!_**

* * *

Episode 1- Darkest Introductions

Lightning flashed, revealing the ruins of the Galactic Headquarters below, burned down years ago when the Team was disbanded.

Outlined against the sky was the form of a Skarmory, a man robed in dark purple clothes clutching onto its steel form. In his mind, the man thanked Giratina for this new Pokémon and the fact it could Fly. Long gone where his previous partners in crime, aside from his Toxicroak. She would always be his Pokémon, no matter what the others said. Within moments, the world returned to darkness as quickly as it had been lit. Only the lights of Veilstone City bellow, and the sound of rain and the wing beats of his Pokémon reminded him that he was still here and not somewhere else.

With Skarmory steadily gaining altitude, his thoughts drifted to what it would be like, in another Dimension… He growled as memories unbidden rushed back to him. Mars explaining Cyrus's true goal, how he betrayed them all_…_

_ Selfish bastard…_ He thought, gritting his teeth as the thunder hit him like a Spatial Rend, disrupting his thoughts. _He got to leave for his own private dimension, while most of us got arrested or became wanted criminals! All I wanted was to reform us as GOOD GUYS! But… I guess there is no more good in this world after all…_

A final flash of lightning, so close that one could feel the heat of it, showed that the man's hair formed two earlike spikes, before the world was enveloped in darkness yet again.

-At midnight. So SCARY!-

"Good, you are here…" A scornful voice said, the face it came from illuminated only by the Flash of a strange, bug-like Pokémon. Its arms twisted almost robotically and its eyes flashed, as if it was excited. The women that stood tall was clothed in inky black silk, violet and purple hues dancing across it as Skarmory's wings reflected the light caused by Flash. Light blue, jagged lines too fine to have been created by mortal hands weaved along the edges, condensing right above her heart to form an orb of blue that looked very realistic in the dim light. In the middle, there was an orb of white, covered with tendrils of blue. An eye of electricity and darkness.

Around her, more precisely behind her, stood a few more people. All where robed in similar outfits baring the same symbol, yet all their clothes where far less extravagant, and seemed more suited for travel. The man on the Scarmory flickered his gaze back to the women as she resumed speaking. " You have delayed the unveiling of the Eye. I expect that it was for good reason, Pulsar." Under a hood crowned with silver jewelry, she smirked.

The man's gaze sharpened as his Pokémon landed, leaping off it's back to stand in front of her." Who said I would be changing my name? Sa-"

"Ahahahahaha! You _WILL_ be Pulsar, if you want to help with our grand plan!" Another voice laughed, clearly feminine as well. A figure turned to glower at her, slightly taller than the former. "Quit it, Gravity. " He said, the marking under his eye flashing in the light. "I have a feeling you are… Freaking out the other admins."

"Not as much as YOU are, _Ditto-person_!" Another man exclaimed, pointing at the Ditto sitting on the other Admin's shoulder. He was tall and lanky, and looked somewhat like the infamous Geovani for a moment, abet madder then he usually looked. Then he became a man with purple hair that looked VERY insane and unstable. "You copied me!" He shouted, waving his arms in exaggerated and grotesque motions.

"Please, calm down!" An old man begged, placing a ragged hand on the shoulder of the exaggerating Admin. "You might upset the Legends!"

"Shut. Up. All of you." The Leader said wit the kind of authority that would make her Genesect quiver. In fact, at her words, its red eyes glowed brighter. Flash illuminated the surroundings to reveal that they were atop a mountain, surrounded in brooding storm clouds.

There was a moment of terrified silence. The women's stern glare settled on Pulsar. "Pulsar, do you have the final Keys?" Her question was more of a demand.

Pulsar gulped, squared his shoulders, and reached over to take a box out of his bag. Then, with swift steps, he brought it forward. With a flick of his wrist, hidden by the long sleeves on that side of his cloak, the box opened, driven by a hidden mechanism. Inside, resting on velvet, where three orbs, which shined in the malicious light. One was opaque, and seemed to have been roughly carved, yet somehow felt precise. The second was smooth and semitransparent, gleaming, and the last was golden in color, and had sharp edges that created a unique form. "_Believe_ me, stealing these was more difficult than it looks, Quasar." The blue-haired man said.

The Leader, now revealed to be Quasar, smirked deviously, blue eyes flashing as a smile appeared on her face. She ignored his comment. With a quick motion, the golden stone was in her hand. She examined it for a moment, before turning. "Good… You are not so useless after all." She mused, placing it into a slot in a strange machine. Don't worry, it will be described in a moment. Each stone was placed in its own cavity, before the lady stood back, frowning. She had forgotten about her night-vision goggles, and thus no one could see it… Her Pokémon was being lazy again. "Genesect, Techno Blast to power up The Signal!" She snapped, twisting around as she ordered the Legendary Pokémon to do her biding.

The Steel/Bug Type clicked in acknowledgement, an orb of electric energy forming in front of its purple cannon, before it fired it towards a machine, hitting it dead center.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, it lit up, revealing a floating orb of dark energy, pulsating and glowing with a malicious light. Around it, embedded in many sockets, where artifacts of untold power rested. Blue, Red, Jade, Adamant, Lustrous, Griseous Orbs… Rainbow and Silver Wings… The Light Stone and Dark Stone…. And in the middle, an odd flute. As the orb pulsated, turned, grew and shrunk, a strange, low-frequency sound flew forth from the Azure Flute, following the rhythm of the ghastly orb.

Genesect began to twitch, and stood more upright, its eyes flashing dangerously. It let out a sudden, mechanical cry, and Returned itself to its Poke Ball. Just in time, too. A gigantic, dark form was revealed high in the sky, floating downwards slowly, as if nothing mattered to it. All of the Executives stared in awe, and Grunts or Pokémon that might have been there long gone, searching in mad panic for somewhere to hide.

Just as burning red eyes, boiling with hatred, opened, the laugh of Quasar drifted through the clouds, punctuated by the unearthly, pulsating melody.

* * *

**Who's that Pokémon?**

**-It has been incorrectly referred to as a Legend in the Ultimate Pokémon Handbook**

**-It is the only Pokémon not a Water-type to learn a move it gains STAB from**

**-Both of its Abilities have the same affect**

* * *

**_Wow, that took longer than I thought!_**

**_Well, what did YOU think of it? See that little square down there? Do you feel an urge to click it and tell me how I did so far? I hope you did! =D_**

**_R&R, everyone! Spark's out~!_**


	2. Episode 2 : A Day of Change

**_ Yello! =3 Giving an early update for anyone who is reading this! =3_**

**_I had quite the weekend, but half of it was spent watching older Pokémon episodes to try and get my style right. =3_**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the characters, locations or Pokémon in it. I do not own the Manga, Anime or Games of this either. I have re-named existing Characters just for this story, so please do not be mad! Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, as does Super Smash Bros Bros Brawl. Also, my take on 'Who's that Pokémon' is based off of the one you see in the Anime version of Pokémon, which is also not mine._**

**_Now… Star reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedin'! :D_**

* * *

Episode 2-A Day of Change

A brown-haired boy stood alone on a high cliff, the breeze moving his dark bang back from his forehead, revealing brown eyes. The hood on his dark brown shirt moved like a cape in the cool wind, the black and crimson scratch mark patterns standing out against the fabric. Beside him stood a slightly shorter girl, with very curly hair of the same color moving with the wind as well, her icy blue gaze locked on something in the distance.

She wore a pair of jeans, like her brother's, and had a white t-shirt with black and silver sketch-like designs of righting and of ice crystals. A smile was on both teen's lips as they watched the sun rise. Olivine City was illuminated by the Johto sun rising over the cerulean sea, making it shine and sparkle. The lighthouse where Amphy the Ampharos kept the city alight at night abruptly went dark, a sign that the Electric-Type had retired from its work to rest.

Aria, the ice-eyed girl, turned her head to look at Ace, the brown-eyed boy. Both where grinning. "Ready?" Aria asked in a soft voice. Her little brother smirked back in return. "More than ever." Both turned their gazes back to the seaside city bellow.

_"CHARGE!"_

Both suddenly shouted, running down the hill in classic anime-style. Ace's hood trailed behind him like a small cape, hitting Aria in the face as she struggled to keep up. Ace looked back tauntingly, sticking his tongue out in a raspberry. "_You're too slow! You're too slow_!" He called, waving gleefully at his sister, who was visibly tired and annoyed. "D'aww, zip it you Zangoose! And _watch where you're going_!"

The warning came too late, for the 12-year-old collided with something-and the screen- with a SMACK!, hitting the ground hard. Ace groaned, rubbing his forehead, before glaring up. "Watch where YOU'RE going! You big blind Zuba-" He was interrupted by an angry girl, about his sister's age, glairing back at him. "Ace, I think you forgot that I was coming too." She snapped, quickly standing and brushing the dust off her fake leather jacket and blue shirt, before turning to high-five Aria.

"Myu! " The later grinned as she spoke the name of her friend and completing the high-five. She then gave her a thumbs up while winking and sticking out her tongue, a habit she had ever sints she was a child. Aria reached down to give her brother a hand at getting up, before all three set forth for the main city.

-Half an hour later-

"Where _IS_ he? He'll miss the boat if he does not get here soon!" Aria fretted, pacing back and forth in front of her house.

It was actually a good-sized house, but what made people stare at it was the fact that there was a full 10-anchor greenhouse full of Pokémon her mother would breed for people on request, or just to take care of them. They were not as well-known as the old couple back near Goldenrod, but in the opinion of all the customers they have had over the years, they were _FAR_ better. Aria and Ace had practiced battling with the Pokémon, to make them stronger, maybe learn a good new move by TM or sneak in a Protein into it. Many Pokémon called the greenhouse, often called the biodome, a temporary home, but their only real Pokémon they kept permanently where a Purrloin named Jolie, Meteo the Castform and their Megainum, Shola. The Dark-type cat was circling Aria as she paced, meowing in concern. Well, more like purring, but let's go with that.

Ace was sitting on a bench, a sweatdrop visible on his head. Myu, on the other hand, was cracking up. "Ooooooh, seems like someone has a crush on a certain Comet Flarin, and I think her name is Aria Arrial~!"

The curly head snapped up. There was literally fire in her eyes… And around her for that matter. "I. Don't. Love. COMET! He's been my friend sint's kindergarten and that will never change!" She snarled, her Purrloin comically standing and imitating her owner's enraged hand motions.

Myu smirked, standing her ground."Ya sure about that? I admit I'm nervous that if you two had not waited for Ace to be old enough to go on his Journey, that some funny stuff would have happened~!" Aria glared a death glare that would scare an Ursaring. "Shut. Up. You are darn lucky we don't have our starters yet!" The Purrloin gave a small growl, making Aria give her a sad smile, stroking her furry head.

"What about getting our starters?" A voice made everyone turn. Even Jolie, though she growled instead of smiling like the Trainers-to-be where.

Comet was leaning against a tree, grinning in amusement. His golden-brown locks where in an orderly mess, his white and bright green-striped shirt completely flawless. A bag was slung over his shoulder, but it was easy to see that the athletic boy had no difficulty bringing it over. Ace smiled and waved over at his older friend. "Nice of you to join us! Late, though!"

The blond grinner nervously and ruffled his hair, bright blue eyes hidden as he shut his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry, guys! I called my sister for advice on traveling, then Kilia and Faren insisted on helping me pack up my gear. Then I ran into a wild Electabuz."

Myu shook her head and whistled, twisting her head quickly to move the hair from her eyes. " Ouch. Poor you. Pity. MOVING ON. Let's GO!" She lifted her hand into a fist and grabbed Aria's hand with the other and began to drag her down from the porch. Aria wailed in mock terror, grabbing onto some railing. "Jolie! Save me! Help me oh wonderful cuteness!" She cried to her little Dark-type.

But of course, Jolie was a Purrloin, and Purrloins are _so_ above humans that they have the right to stare and purr in contempt as their owner is dragged away. Of course, Aria might have helped with the dragging by giving up and walking, but that is not the point.

-Two half-hours later. That means an hour later. Yay for math!-

Comet let Myu and Aria pass inside the cabin, before closing the door. Ace was already on one of the four beds, lying face-first with his head buried in a pillow, spikey brown hair sticking up out of it. Aria sat down in a chair and looked up at the sealing, panting and groaning, and Myu let her back fall against her own bed, making her head drop over the other side with her arms.

Everything was silent apart from the panting of the teens.

Then, of course, Ace cracked up into his pillow, and everyone followed suit. Before long, everyone was doubled over with laughter or rolling on the floor, in Ace's case. Aria wiped a tear from her icy blue eye. "I can't believe you guys _jumped!_ Doing stuff like that will get you guys killed!" Myu rolled her brown eyes while Comet patted Aria on the shoulder comfortingly, saying, "Don't worry, nothing is killing any of us. Anyways, someone _had _to go back and throw Ace across." Aria smiled, elbowing him in the ribs gently. "Yeah, yeah. You just wanted an excuse to humiliate my brother and to get to act like some action-hero."

"I can't deny the first part!" Myu piped up, smirking when Ace scowled at her, lifting himself off the floor and crossing his arms. "Not fair." He complained, rubbing his head, before smiling and adding, "Seriously, it was fun flying, though! Just warn me next time or… _I'MA FIREN' MAH HYPER BEAM_!"

Aria waved a hand at him. "Guys… Quiet down, some people are trying to take a nap. So…" She took a peek at her watch. "We have 18 hours until we arrive, so don't you think we should check out our Starters? Professor Elm said he had instructed someone to put them in our room…"

"Got them!" Ace shouted, tossing over a box, obviously forgetting what was inside. Aria and Comet simultaneously panicked, jumping up to catch the box, but instead wound up hitting each-other's heads and falling to the floor. A second later, the box fell as well, the lid flying off and revealing four balls, all of which bounced up before falling back to the floor. A white light filled the room as energy exited the orbs, taking the forms of four Pokémon.

All three teens gasped as one.

_"THE POKÉMON!"_

* * *

**Who's that Pokémon?**

**-It learns a one-hit KO move naturally**

**-It does not evolve**

**-It Resists its own Type and is immune to Ground attacks**

* * *

**_Yay for my brother being extremely clumsy! XD This chapter was fun to wright, and even more so to add little annoying comments to!_**

**_Cookies for anyone who reviews! Or who loved Jolie the Purrloin!_**

**_Spark's out._**


End file.
